


Smoke and Lady Lavellan

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle struggles with the pressures of the Inquisition.





	Smoke and Lady Lavellan

Gritty eyes when you stare into fire too long

Solas sat on a wobbly cot, sitting on crossed legs he pulled the worn journal from his pack. Solas found his thoughts drifting to Ashalle, sat among a crowd of children, her expression animated as she waved them a story of ages long forgotten. He began to sketch the memory, steady hands effortlessly recreating the lines of her face. She was graceful and lovely and she had quickly become one of his new favorite muses.

A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Lady Lavellan had proven herself a friend of the little people. When she had received a raven suggesting they depart the war torn Hinterlands, she simply responded that there was still much work to do here and Val Royeaux would just have to wait. She was clever, if the Inquisition was to be successful they’d have to win over the hearts and minds of the people, though he doubted that was her motivation in staying. She had brought the refugees food and pelts, teaching them how to treat the meat to prolong it’s freshness. She closed their rifts and fought to keep them safe. 

He feels a strange longing deep in his chest. She hasn’t returned to the tent they share. He glanced at her cot, the heavy pelts tossed haphazardly across its surface. He hated to admit it but her presence had become somewhat of a comfort to him. She was light and passion. She made him feel a little less alone despite everything. It was strange to have someone pursuing him as if he was still the young wolf of Mythal’s court but, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it. Solas carefully rolled back the heavy canvas flap of his tent. He sees her sitting in front of the fire, a gentle breeze ripples through her battle messed curls. 

“It’s late Lady Lavellan.” 

She turned over her shoulder, her green eyes shining in the dark. She pats the ground next to her with a weary smile. 

“Come sit with me lethallin.” 

Solas strode over to her, taking a seat in the spot she had indicated. She looked exhausted. She had been working non stop from the moment they arrived in the Hinterlands. A twinge of guilt tugs at him. Poor girl, she didn’t ask for any of this. He knew how alone she felt surrounded by Shemlen. Separated from her people, alone surrounded by strangers and destruction. Feelings he knew well.

“You look weary,” He tucks a strand of her silver hair behind her ear, fingers lingering for a moment, “You should rest.” 

She flushed pink, her eyes fixed on the flames refusing to meet his. 

“It’s all so much Solas,” She huffed, “There is so much need here yet, everyone wants me to turn my back on theses people and go to Val Royeaux.” 

She finally lets her gaze meet his. Her eyes reddened by the smoke or tears he couldn’t be sure. 

“Lady Lavellan-”

She shakes her head, “I told you to call me Ashalle… My name is Ashalle, not Herald of Andraste, I’m a dalish elf, lady of nothing. I feel like no one treats me like a person anymore!” 

“My apologies. Ashalle,” He continued, “Leading often means having those around you question your choices. While it is important to consider what those advising you say, you must have confidence in your choices.” 

“I’m not the leader of the inquisition!” She scoffed, “I’m only here because of this.” 

She lifted left hand, the mark flaring with her emotions. 

“Perhaps,” He took her hand in his, running his thumb over the sputtering anchor magic soothing her palm, “but you are here nonetheless. What you do with the position you’ve been given is up to you.” 

He placed her hand gingerly in her lap. The sat in silence for awhile, the wind blowing smoke into his eyes. He stood offering her a hand, pulling her to her feet. 

“For what it is worth, I believe you made the right choice staying here.”


End file.
